


Electric Meeting

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [48]
Category: Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Moving from Hokkaido to Tokyo had been a huge step that hadn't quite paid off yet, but Naoki knew it would. They just needed to give it time, to find the right people. Or maybe have the right people find them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: January 1998  
> This is almost entirely fabrication, since I don't recall if they ever actual said how they met or when, but if they did, it would've been something I'd read probably close to ten years ago, so... :p Written with the assumption that the members real names are Izumida Shinichirou (Izumi), Yamada Naoki (Nao), and Shinohara Hitoshi (Isshi). Izumi and Nao were childhood friends and they did indeed live together when they moved to Tokyo after high school.

Ten months. Ten months since he had finally talked Shinichirou into taking this wild gamble with him. Ten months since they had packed up and moved to Tokyo in hopes of making it in the music business. They hadn't actually decided it beforehand, but now that they had been in Tokyo for awhile, Naoki and Shinichirou were agreed that they wanted to try a visual kei route. Naoki was learning makeup tips and they were both spending as much time as they could in the Tokyo visual scene, scoping out bands and looking for likely members for a band of their own. It wasn't going particularly well, though at least they had both been able to find enough part-time work to keep a roof over their heads and food in their bellies. Thank all the gods they both knew enough about cooking to keep them from being reliant on cup noodles and combini bento!

“Hey Naoran, after your shift, pick us up some more miso and rice, okay?”

“Got it,” he said, flashing his best friend a grin before bundling up warm and braving the elements. January in Tokyo wasn't nearly as bad for cold or snow as Hokkaido could be and it kind of made him miss home. As much as he hated being cold, there was something comforting about winter weather. Or maybe it was the fact that cold weather meant he could burrow into all the warm nesting blankets he wanted.

Working the overnight shift in a combini had its up and downs. On the one hand, Naoki had all the shifts he wanted, since it wasn't the shift most of his coworkers wanted to work themselves. On the other hand, it meant he was living in counter step with most of the rest of the city. Then again, most of the underground that was the visual kei movement also seemed to be more nocturnal than not, so it wasn't that bad. 

“Find everything okay?” he asked as he started ringing up another customer. He never expected much of a response, other than from a couple of the college guys who came in pretty much every night, but for him it felt like the polite thing to do. This customer wasn't much different from the norm, offering polite works back that barely skimmed the surface. That was fine, Naoki was used to that. He hadn't seen this particular guy in his shop before - and with those piercing eyes and cold air, he would have remembered him - and probably wouldn't again, so what did it matter?

“Have a nice night!” he said cheerfully as he handed over the last bag. They hands touched for just a moment but it was enough to fire an electric shock right through him. For several long seconds, he was too startled to even think of a reaction. And then, to his surprise, the customer smiled and some of that coldness seemed to disappear.

“My fault, I'm sure,” the man said, still smiling. “I don't think we've met before, are you a new employee here ... Yamada-san?”

“Wh-what? Oh, um, no, not really,” he confessed, trying not to be obvious as he rubbed his hand on his pant-leg. No reason not to chat with the man, seeing as no one else was even in the shop. “I just always work the overnight shift.”

“Ah, that would be it then,” the man said, glancing up and down at him once. “College student?”

“Ah, um, musician, actually.” It was funny, by Naoki's guess this guy couldn't be more than a year or two older than him, and yet he felt a lot older than that. More steady, more sure of himself. Like he knew his place in the world, had it all figured out already.

“Oh? What do you play?”

“Bass mostly, a little percussion, a little guitar. Rock music, mostly, you know, X, Luna Sea, Shazna, that sort of thing,” he confessed, feeling a little self-conscious suddenly. 

“Aa, I know them,” his customer said and there was something almost conspiratorial in his expression as he nodded. 

“My best friend and I are trying to start a band,” he blurted out, much to his own surprise.

“A visual kei band, like them?”

“Y-yeah,” he stammered, wishing he could actually control his mouth better. What the hell had possessed him to tell a total stranger such a thing? 

“Have you got very many members picked out yet?”

“It's just us, so far,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Weird enough he was talking about this to a guy whose name he didn't even know, but that the guy was sticking around and even asking questions was even weirder.

“I've been doing road crew work for a few months now, I have some contacts in the scene,” the other man said with another surprisingly warm smile. “Have you decided what sort of aesthetic you want to pursue?”

“Not ... completely,” he confessed, again feeling a bit sheepish. “We were thinking something a bit more traditional than all the gothic lolita that's been really common, but we haven't wanted to decide too much when it's just the two of us.”

“I don't mind the work, but I'd really rather be on the stage instead of behind it,” his customer said with a light chuckle. “I'm a singer by preference, though I also play guitar and shakuhachi. And I write, both music and lyrics. Maybe we should meet up some time when you're not working? You and your friend both?”

Ten months and not once had someone approached _him_ about joining their band like this. Naoki was almost too stunned to know what to think, let alone what to say.

“I don't have an address right now, but we can trade mobile numbers?”

“Um, yeah, yeah that'd be good. Um....”

“Call me Shinohara.”

Another quiet smile but Naoki couldn't help but return it with a big one of his own. He didn't know why, but he had a good feeling about this. This was fate, he was sure of it.


End file.
